


Bathroom Sink

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, WWE UK, World Wrestling Entertainment, nxt uk
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “You need to leave”
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Bathroom Sink

“Pete?” You called, rushing down the hallway after Pete Dunne. You had been serving as his valet for the past couple of months, and while you couldn’t exactly call the two of you friends you were somewhat attached to the lug. He had just lost his title and he was not happy to say the least. While he may not have been attached to the belt, the fact that he lost it to someone he felt was beneath him had pissed him off. Pete hadn’t said a word to you as he pushed past you and marched up the ramp. You were struggling to keep up with him, the ridiculously high heels you had to wear making it near impossible to chase him down. Getting frustrated you stopped, putting a hand on the wall as you ripped the shoes off. Now free of the encumbrances you ran towards Pete, catching up to him and grabbing him by the arm before shuffling him through the nearest doorway. 

Pete was breathing heavily, chest heaving and his face red with anger as he muttered curses and paced the small bathroom you were now ensconced. 

“C’mon Pete, you need to talk to me,” You said, trying to keep your voice soothing in an effort to calm him. Pete paused in his pacing whipping around to stare at you with something in his eyes you hadn’t seen before. Something you couldn’t quite decipher. 

“You need to leave,” Pete growled, his lip snarling as his gaze pierced you. 

“Why do I need to leave?” You questioned the hurt caused at his harsh demand seeping into your words. 

“Because if you don’t I’m going to fuck you over that bathroom sink.” Pete snarled. You couldn’t help the little hitch in your breath, nor the way your eyes inadvertently darted to the sink and back to Pete, your tongue darting out to lick your lips. Pete’s head tilted to the side, the snarl on his lips transforming into a smirk as he took in your reaction.

“Or is that what you want?” He asked, stepping closer to you, making you retreat until your back hit the bathroom door, trapping you between Pete and the wall. “You want me to fuck you over that sink like a whore?” His hand reached out, cupping the side of your head, grabbing a handful of your hair and pulling it so you were looking up at him. Stepping closer, Pete pressed his body up against yours, keeping your head almost painfully tilted up as he eyed you. You couldn’t help the whimper that escaped as his muscular body pressed against your chest, the heat from him warming you and making your heart race. “I think you do.” He chuckled. “Does my valet want to be a cliché and fuck her wrestler?” 

You shifted in his grip spreading your legs a bit to ease the strain on your neck, which resulted in Pete shoving his knee between your legs, pushing your skirt up around your hips and wedging his bare thigh against your pussy and letting go of your hair to slide his hands down to your hips. Wide eyed you stared as he began rocking your hips along his thigh, rubbing your panty covered slit against his flesh. When you lifted your gaze to Pete’s face, you found his blue eyes staring intensely at you. “Keep fucking my thigh,” He said moving his hands away to pull your corset top down, baring your tits to him. Your hands moved to his shoulders, gripping tightly to gain leverage to continue rocking on his thigh, struggling to keep the right amount of pressure on your clit as Pete lowered his mouth to your nipples, flicking his tongue over the peaks making you gasp as he bit into the tender flesh, leaving a clear indentation of his teeth. This made you rock your hips harder, desperate for the friction to get you off when Pete’s hands darted down to your hips and held you in place with a cocky smile.

“You wanna come princess?” He asked moving his thumb down to rub circles on your clit, humming in approval as he felt how soaked your panties were. Head thrown back against the wall you could only nod as pleasure flowed through your body. But he had your number, keeping you just beyond the edge, not letting you fall off, the pressure of his thumb just a tad to light for you to come.

“Please,” You begged breathlessly. “Don’t tease me, please.’ 

“What did I tell you was gonna happen if you didn’t heed my warning and leave?” Pete questioned slipping his fingers under your panties and rubbing them along your slit as you moaned. “I think I told you I was gonna fuck ya over that sink, right?” You nodded furiously pushing your hips towards his hand, trying to get that final push. A frustrated moan escaped you as Pete suddenly pulled away, leaving you on wobbly legs. “Go on now, bend over that sink,” Pete told you pulling down the straps of his singlet as you scurried into position. Your eyes drank in the sight of Pete’s body as he stripped naked, focusing on his thick cock that was jutting from between his legs. 

Pete stepped up behind you, pressing his cock between your thighs as he grabbed your hair, pulling you flush against him. “Look at you, all flushed and ready to get fucked.” He spoke lowly into your ear, nipping it with his teeth and making you hiss. “Ready to be bent over a fucking sink like a fuckin’ whore.” You pushed your ass back into him, ready for him to take you. You could practically feel the juices leaking out of you as he slowly drew his cock back and forth over your pussy lips. “Tell me what you want,” He demanded pushing you back over. “Look in the mirror at me and tell me what you want me to do.” 

Hands gripping the sides of the porcelain you locked your eyes on Pete’s through the mirror. “I want you to fuck me. Fuck me over this sink until I come all over your cock,” You said. “Please, put your cock in me and make me scream.” 

Pete didn’t make you wait any longer, lining his dick and sinking into your wetness with one shove, hands moving to grip your hips brutally as he slammed into you, never losing eye contact in the mirror. You were confident you were going to have bruises on your hips tomorrow, not to mention the bite mark he had left on your breasts. You matched his every thrust with a push back of your hips, moaning in satisfaction when his hand left your hip and slipped around to play with your clit, capturing the little bundle of nerves and pinching it roughly which was all you needed, making you scream as you came all over his cock. 

Pulling out of your pussy and grabbing your hair, Pete quickly had you on your knees, shoving his cock into your waiting mouth and thrusting deeply into your throat as you gagged around his thickness as his come started shooting down your throat, trying to swallow ever drop as he pulled out of your mouth, rubbing the tip along your lips to get the last little bit off of him. Pete stepped back, that smirk still on his face as he looked down at you kneeling before him before he turned on his heel.

“C’mon love, I need to shower and I think I want my cock down your throat as I do it.” He said as he walked out of the bathroom towards the BSS locker room.


End file.
